MindShifters 1: How it all began
by strangestoriesniki14
Summary: A weird story, but it leaves you wanting to read more. I felt that typing it!
1. Chapter 1: Powerless to Powerful

Mind-shifters

Chapter 1: Powerless to Powerful

I was drifting peacefully into sleep listening to the crickets chirping. Then I heard something else. It was a shallow laugh. It seemed to be coming north from my house. So I got out of my bed and got on a dress and a jacket and my favorite black flats with a rounded tip. I did all this without making a sound. I keep the light off and the fan on so no one would suspect that I left. I quickly snuck out the front door when my parents were outside. I followed the laugh to a hidden tunnel, I crawled down the tunnel and came to a wizard, a dead princess, and a glowing dot. I crawled closer and accidentally slid, taking the power. Then I immediately ran around the corner, into my house, turned out all the lights and hid in my room. Even though I turned off all the lights, my whole body was glowing. So I hid deep in my closet, waiting…hoping the wizard wouldn't find me. I was glad that the wizard couldn't find me. I came out and thought "I'm in so much trouble", and then suddenly, everything felt so calm. It was then that I realized I was a super freak. Whatever I thought about, the exact opposite would happen. Say I think, "My skin is white", my skin turns to a dark black. Also say I think, "I am small", I turn huge! Realizing I have this incredible power, it would be so hard to hide from anyone, and also, a lot of wizards would create things to take this away from me and kill me. I had to be extra vigilant about the way I think. So then I get in bed and I think "I'm wide awake" So then I finally drift away into heavy I am sleeping i am glowing very bright, re-attracting the wizard. By now everyone was in bed, so he could just float through the house and into my room. He watched as the power shined through my soul. The wizard said to himself, "If she wont give me the power maybe someone could take them from her and kill her!" He laughed very shallow and cruel. He summoned upon a flood, a terrible storm, and a power stealing, killer sand monster. He also said to the flood and the storm "make sure she goes to the first safety playground around, do what you have to do" I wish i wasn't sleeping so i would know what to expect. Then he said to me "That power will be mine, you'll never defeat me, and if you think you can, so did the first princess" He vanished, leaving the terrible fates with me. He left the flood in my room, with sealed windows and sealed doors, i was also chained to my bed. The terrible storm was all outside to the safety playground. And the sand monster was in the playground sand of course. Well wait for chapter 2 to see what happens.


	2. Chapter 2: Unusual Occurings

Chapter 2: Unusual occurrings

I wake up and my room was flooding with water. Shocked, I think "I can't breathe water" So now I can breathe water, but I am chained to my bed. So I accidentally think "Well won't I just get free" Then I say, "why do I always do that?" I eventually get free from the chains, but I see the door and the windows sealed. "Omg, this wizard dude is crazy!" I say. I try my hardest to open one thing in my room, I almost succeeded with the door, but it sealed back together. I lie down on my bed and just wait there. I think "How can this get any worse?" and then the seals come off and my room starts draining. I think "I can breathe water!" so that I can breathe air again. I get out of the house and I go outside and it starts raining, with raindrops like razor blades. It pushes me toward an old safety playground and I get on there and the rain doesn't reach there. And im just saying "wizard, im gonna get u" then I hear this sand lump say "No, im gonna get u!" I turned around petrified. I looked up at this great big sand monster. It grabbed the swing poles, ripped them out of the ground and smacked them together, creating a magnetic spark that took my powers. "Hey! Those are mine!" I say. The sand blob says "not anymore" The sand blob starts sliding away when I jump in front of it and say "hold on! Can you at least tell me your name so I don't have to call you sand blob?" The sand blob says "My name is Sandy, now get out of my way before I drown you in sand!" I don't move muscle. "Alright, you asked for it!" Sandy then slides right on top of me and I start to suffocate. "!" Sandy sinisterly laughs. Everything starts to get blurry, and as I am about to run out of breath, I feel something powerful, something strong and fierce, so, I think "I can't breathe at all". I run out of breath but I then feel air coming in and I take a deep breath and I wake up and I push myself out from underneath sandy. "Not even your strength can keep me and my powers apart" Sandy then replies, "Let us have a challenge, a jump rope challenge, Whoever wins lives, the other one doesn't. You up for the challenge?" I swallow nervously, but I shake my head. Sandy pulls out a large chain and calls out her friend to spin the other end of the chain. She says "Pick a song" I picked Cupid Shuffle because I thought it shouldn't be any harder than regularly dancing it. I was right, I just had to jump to the direction then kick and jump facing a different direction. But then, something went wrong, they started spinning faster, I was handling it fine, until they span it faster, then faster, messing up my balance and concentration. Then I remembered I had my powers. I was about to think "I am gonna lose" when Sandy took my powers and said, "No cheating." I became frozen but then I just listened to the music and I regained my balance and concentration and I was doing well. Just then, Sandy used the only advantage in a competition, "5 minute break" I stop jumping and they stop spinning. Sandy comes and gives me a hug, but I know it was fake. She was really putting a camera on my back. But my clever self switched out the cameras and I actually had the real camera in my pocket and she put a fake camera on my back. I started practicing the super fast cupid shuffle dance but I totally forgot the real camera was in my pocket so Sandy picked up some movement from the camera. She just guessed I was walking or something, or did she suspect I was training? She would do anything to make sure I didn't win. Even make up a rule that says no training…


	3. Chapter 3: Who would've known?

Chapter 3: Who would've known?

Sandy came back and she asked me "Did you try and train?" I said "I was just seeing if I could remember the song" She believed me but replaced the cupid shuffle with the Mexican version of the cupid shuffle. She started spinning the rope and the Mexican version started playing and I was expecting the English version, but then I got very worried. I forgot how well I knew this song. For some reason, my feet were jumping perfectly along to the dance. I wasn't controlling them, and I wonder what was. My feet still perfectly jumping it started pulling off insane tricks. Soon, my whole body was under someone else's control. I was jumping using just one hand and doing other insane stunts. I was wondering why I was dancing perfectly. Then I started singing the cupid shuffle English version along with the music and it made sense. I then did a really high back-flip and landed on my feet and I started jumping the dance again. I was doing great! Sandy got worried, she couldn't let me win. So then she stopped the music and stopped spinning!

"Hey! I was about to win!" I said angrily. "You were about to win because you cheated!" Sandy said. I said "How did I cheat?" Sandy "You trained to jump dance this. You pretended to not know what you were doing when you were doing all those crazy moves, but you knew exactly what you were doing. You are gonna pay the consequences!" My friend, Dani, was walking by when she heard Sandy say I was gonna pay. She offered to help me, but she didn't know about my secret. So I tried to turn her down but Sandy then tied me to a chair and threw me inside a plastic/glass mixture tank and started filling it with water. I said, "Really? You have to try and kill me again?" Sandy said, "What do you mean, try?" It was a good thing Dani was there because she challenged Sandy to a singing contest for whatever belonged to me. Sandy agreed but she added, "But Niki has to sing" Sandy forgot to turn off the water and so it was at my neck right now. "Um, how can I sing if I am gonna DROWN!" I said. Sandy turned off the water when it was at my chin and then she drained it and untied me. I didn't know what I was gonna do about the singing contest because I couldn't sing at all. And if I could sing, I never knew because I am way too shy and I am afraid of rejection and judgment. I decided to sing A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez because I love Selena Gomez. It started playing and I started singing and I was surprisingly good. Then, Sandy used my powers to make Dani forget who I was and who she was so she wouldn't vote for me because we were friends. I kept singing and I looked at Dani who was clueless and I started singing really good! But then Sandy changed the song to a song called Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars. I didn't know this song, yet I did. My mouth was moving involuntarily and it was moving really fast because the song was fast. I was singing that song good too. Then Sandy changed it to a different song called Bright lights Bigger city by Cee Lo Green. I knew this song by heart. Sandy was about to change the song again when my powers changed the song to a magic song that if you sang it to a non-human, it destroys them forever. I start singing it to sandy, but she uses my powers again. To figure out what for, wait for chapter 4 : The best thing ever. 


	4. Chapter 4: Songs that live forever

Chapter 4: Songs that live forever

In the last chapter, Sandy was about to use my powers when I was singing a magic song. Sandy uses my powers to make herself human so the song doesn't affect her. Sandy then uses my powers to turn me and Dani into ghosts. I was wondering why she did that, but then I hear the magic song and I see Sandy singing along with it, then I look at me and Dani as ghosts and I say "uh oh". I run towards the stereo to turn it off, but then Sandy realizes one of the secrets that nobody knows. You can't freeze a ghost, you can't blow away a ghost, and you can't scare away a ghost, but you can burn a ghost. I look at Sandy who is probably thinking she can't breathe fire so she can. She breathes fire right at me and Dani but we fall through the ground.

We make a little plan to sing a different magic song that will turn everything back to normal, but Dani is still a little freaked out about the secret being revealed. Just when we are about to sing, we lose our voices. I start to speak, but only scratchy voice came out. I started to cry and sing "upside down" by Jack Johnson. I later realize I can understand the words perfectly. I think the different song has to sound like a challenge and can easily memorize the lyrics, so I chose King of Anything by Sara Barellies. I hear the music playing and I start singing along and I see Sandy starting to crumble into sand and I can finally hold the microphone again! "Who cares if you disagree? You are not me. Who made you King of Anything? So you dare tell me who to be? Who died, and made you King of Anything." I keep singing and by now, Sandy can barely stand. I get out of the ground and so does Dani. "Who cares if you disagree? You are not me. Who made you King of Anything? So you dare tell me who to be. Who died and made you King of Anything" The song ends and everything turns back to normal, or so I think. Wait for the next chapter and review please.


	5. Chapter 5: Gone, to Romance

Chapter 5: Gone, to Romance

After Dani and I win our lives, or so we think, we decide to head home and get some rest. I go to bed and I fall asleep, but I notice something different. It was surprisingly quiet. It's usually not quiet like this. This was an advanced silence. I got worried, but then I say "what's there to worry about? Everyone is fine and I can resume my life once again! Now I better get some rest for High school tomorrow." And so I fall asleep, but between that period of time and 5:30 am, my family still isn't home. I hear my alarm go off, I get up, get ready, and I go in my parents' room to wake my mom, but she isn't there. So I say, "I guess I have to walk to the bus stop on my own today". So I get to the bus stop and there is no one there. I look at my cell phone for the time. "6:24 am…everyone else is gonna be late. I have the whole bus to myself! But that could be bad" I look to my left and I see the school bus heading my way, "finally!" I say. The bus stops and I get on, I don't see a bus driver. I look to my left, no one. I still get on and the bus starts moving. I still don't see anyone. We don't make any stops until the High school. Since there was no one on, I decide to take a little nap. Here's a hint, worse decision I ever made.

I fall asleep, and I don't notice me getting wrapped up in magic-proof chains and the bus starts flying. I keep sleeping, totally unaware of my surroundings. Then, when I wake up, someone puts a potato sack on my head and I can't see a thing. I hear mysterious, dark voices. Then two of these mysterious creatures carry me inside a dark building and they leave me there, and they escape with their lives. I feel something warm and prickly. Then I feel something wet, like a bunch of wet noses, little did I know they were a bunch of wet noses, from vicious, man-eating wolves. I take off my bag and I was somewhat glad I did! I saw them and I got scared, because I was wearing steaks and beef filet. I was the full entrée! I was for sure dead, because in one flash, it went black, and I felt warm and comforting, so I was surely dead. But then I open my eyes, and I only lost a leg. The meat was rotten and the wolves hated it. They took off my chains, and I was free! I was gonna fix my leg, but I decided to keep it, as a way to never, ever underestimate someone. So I've got one leg, and a bunch of wizards chasing me who will do anything to get my power.

Not the best day of my life. I start to hop away when I use my power for at least a bandage on it and some crutches. I trip over a rock and I fall pretty hard, then I feel someone helped me up and when he spoke, it made you want to melt! "What's your name? Im Lucas" He said. I replied with, "Niki, but you can call me diamond. Nice to meet you Lucas. Thanks for helping me up" Lucas said "What happened to your leg?" I said "Oh, well, you see, I-" I couldn't finish because I would freak him out, and I didn't want that. "It got run over a long time ago, so they had to amputate (cut it off)" Lucas said "oh, ok. Nice meeting you Diamond" I said "Ya, see ya!" That's it for this chapter, plz review! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Love: too good 2 b true

Chapter 6: My love story turns into a tragedy

Disclaimer: I do not own mermaid melody, I just own everything else

So I get home, and I decide it was a bad decision keeping my leg off. So, I was gonna go to the doctor and see if I could get a robotic one, but then I stumble upon a wand. I pick it up and it adjusts to me. It was called the bubble wand, and it seems like it was meant to be mine. Then, I start feeling something, and I become a master wizard, I know all the spells; I know every motion, position, spell, enchantment… I use the bubble wand to give me my leg back, and it works better than before. I decide to go for a walk on the beach and I slip into the water and I turn into a mermaid with a long, sparkly white mermaid tail that looks like an enchanting dress and a sparkly white dress over my tail that looks exactly like my tail, long wheat-blonde hair in pigtails; naturally wavy and wide. Ocean-blue eyes that sparkle like diamonds, and a sparkly white seashell pendent hanging 'round my neck. " What the? Am I actually a…?" freaked out, I screamed. "This would be a PERFECT Halloween costume, if it wasn't scary that is" I swim forward and I run into a pink mermaid, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" I apologize. "It's fine, Im luchia, what's your name? I'm the pink pearl mermaid princess" she spoke calmly. "Im diamond. Umm, mermaid princess?" I ask. "You are the ring of fire mermaid princess, the sparkly white pearl mermaid princess" She replied. "COOL!" I scream and swim around in circles. I go back up to land and I run into lucas, and my face turned completely red when I looked at his calm expression, those deep blue eyes, that short blonde hair, that subtle smile, voice that makes you melt, 6 pack! He is the perfect guy. "Sorry Lucas, whats up?" I say. "It's fine, and looking for you" he spoke. "for me? Why?" I asked. "wanna come over to my house later tonight? Say midnight?" he lovingly asked. "sure" I said flirty. "see ya tonight!" he says as he leaves. I smile widely and I felt like flying home and dancing in the sky, but that would be weird. It became midnight and I decide to wear a long, black velvet dress with high heels and my hair in a ponytail. I walk to lucas's house and he drags me inside.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I ask him. "So no one can see you get killed!" he thrill fully said. "o-ok…wait WHAT?" I freaked. Just then he lunged at me with a knife and I dodged it. "what's the matter? Don't recognize your own enemy? Hmm hmm hmm" he sinisterly laughed. I run here and there and finally hide in the roof. "Don't think you can hide THAT easily" he choked. He walks right underneath where I was and he looks up like he can smell me and my fear. "found you" he sinisterly spoke. That's it for this chapter. Review plz!


	7. Chapter 7: Never Trust Again

Chapter 7: Never Trust Again

In the last chapter, I turned out to be a mermaid and a wizard! Apparently, not for long, because the guy I've been crushing on, Lucas, is trying to kill me! I go to his house at midnight, not knowing what lay ahead. Right now, I'm hiding in the vents, and Lucas just found me! "Found you" He sinisterly spoke. I'm so scared right now. I apparently cannot remember to not think because I thought "At least he can't see me" and I fell out of the vent and right in front of Lucas. I see no eyes, no calm face. The perfect guy…turns out to be my worst nightmare. I see him lift up his knife as he grabs my neck and holds it tight, trying to suffocate me. "Any last words?" He sinisterly asked. "Just one favor" I replied. "Tell God that he won't be receiving anyone today!" and with that, I bite his arm so hard it bled, and he dropped me and I ran out the door, into my house, turned out all the lights, locked every entrance possible, and hid deep in my closet and thought

"Lucas can see me! Lucas can see me!" so that I wouldn't be glowing and I wouldn't be easily tracked. I suddenly become very tired and I lie down on my bed and I fell asleep. I was glad I did, because if I didn't use my power to make myself sleepy, then I wouldn't glow, and Lucas still wouldn't find me! I was fast asleep, perfectly hidden, and not glowing. Everything was actually safe and calm for those minutes I slept. I wake up and I have a knife at my throat and Lucas right in front of me, smirking evilly "welcome back to consciousness, sleeping beauty. Ready to die?" Within 30 secs, he slices my neck and I bleed like crazy and I start gasping and losing energy. With my last bit of energy, I grab Lucas's knife, and I stab him to death, because I could not let other girls end up like me. I take my final breath and die. Review please to see what happens!


End file.
